Various forms of corner beads have been heretofore provided and one of the most popular forms includes pointed anchor tabs struck from and projecting inwardly of the adjacent sides of the corner bead into corresponding dry wall panels to form an outside dry wall corner construction. However, these corner beads are difficult to secure in proper position in order to obtain a straight corner and are constructed of lightweight bendable metal subject to bending and crimping as a result of rough handling. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of corner bead and an apparatus for installing the same.
Various forms of corner bead and similar structure installing tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,540,106 and 3,140,493.